Advice
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Robin has a bit of a dilemma on his hands with Starfire. Luckily, Beast Boy and Raven have some advice to help him out. BBRae and Robstar


Robin was in a bit of a conundrum. Sulking into the couch with his usual look of concentration usually reserved for the most heinous of criminals and opening pickle jars. The current problem? Figuring out how to ask Starfire if she wanted to be a bit more intimate with him. On one hand, she might really want it herself. On the other, he was afraid she wasn't ready for that just yet, and he'd come across as some sort of creep. Furrowing his brow in concentration, Robin didn't notice Beast Boy as he walked into the common room.

"Hey Rob, what's got you all in Batman-mode?"

Robin paid him no mind, continuing the endless debate inside his mind.

"Robin?"

Still nothing.

"ROBIN!"

Finally snapping out of the thoughts inside his head and realizing somebody was trying to get his attention, Robin turned his head.

"Yes, oh, Beast Boy, what can I do for you?"

"I just walked in here and saw you concentrating as hard as I've ever seen you concentrate, what's up?"

"It's nothing Beast Boy, you wouldn't understand?"

"Understand what?" he asked, suddenly defensive.

Robin sighed. "It's about Starfire, alright?"

"Oh, girl trouble. Don't know what I wouldn't understand about that, you know I'm dating Raven, right dude? So just let your Uncle Beast Boy give you some advice."

Robin rolled his eyes harder than he ever rolled them.

"I'm a year older than you, Beast Boy. Besides, no offense, but I doubt you could help with this, you and Raven haven't even kissed yet."

'Yes we have." said Beast Boy, immediately getting serious.

"Ok, fine, but I doubt you've done what I'm thinking about with Star."

"Then try me." he grinned.

Well, what have I got to lose, Robin thought to himself.

"Alright, if you want to know so bad, I want to ask Starfire if she wants to get intimate, got it? Any sagely advice about that from the love guru?"

Beast Boy gave a smug grin.

Surprise was clearly evident on Robin's face. "Wait, seriously?"

Still grinning, Beast Boy nodded.

"B-but, you guys haven't been together as long as me and Star. I didn't even realize you were that serious yet. How did you work up the courage to ask Raven of all people?"

"I'll just go ahead and ignore the fact that you just unintentionally insulted Raven and I's relationship, but listen dude, just ask her and respect her wishes. It's the only way to find out."

"It's that simple?" Robin asked, taking the skeptic route.

"Totally, and even if you screw up the first time as horrifically as I did, she'll probably understand. That's how it was with Raven."

"I won't even ask about that, but what is that even like with her?"

"Let's just say she's nowhere near as shy when we're in private as she is in front of you and the others."

Oh. Well, I guess that's not too surprising, Robin thought to himself.

"Right, well, thanks for the advice Beast Boy, I'm gonna go now."

"Good luck, dude!"

Beast Boy watched Robin leave the room, waiting until he was sure he couldn't hear him.

"You're definitely gonna need it."

Robin moved through the tower quickly. Not on his way towards Starfire like on would assume, but towards Raven instead. He had certain things to ask her before he could even think to approach Starfire. He found on her on the roof; having just finished meditating.

"Hey, Raven!"

"Robin."

"So, I just got down talking to Beast Boy. He gave some advice, and I wanted to talk to you, get your opinion."

"And? What is it?"

"Well, he said that you two have had sex, and-"

"He did what?"

In hind-sight, I should have seen that coming.

"Calm down, he wasn't bragging about it or anything, honestly I was kind of being an ass to him about it."

Raven still seemed a bit miffed.

"I was just asking him for advice on taking things with Starfire to the next level, nothing perverse."

"And what was his advice?"

"That I should just ask her."

"I agree with him, so why are you asking me now?"

Now for the awkward part.

"Well, it's just that he mentioned he messed up, and I was just wondering if you would maybe give me advice on how not to repeat those mistakes with Star?"

Realization dawned on Raven. "Oh, Azar, I was no prepared for this." She sighed. "Alright, I'm not going to repeat this so listen closely. Just talk to each other, make sure everything's lined up with the correct hole, don't worry that you're not blowing her mind with every movement, and make sure you're both comfortable with experimenting. Ok? Please don't tell me you need a copy of the Kama Sutra, or need to borrow condoms."

Robin couldn't deny that she was making sense.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary Raven." He was about to leave, when he realized something. "Wait a minute, when you and Beast Boy started, he put it in-"

"Almost," she cut him off, "And before you ask, yes we tried it later and it was ok, I guess. Anything else?"

"How did he ever convince you to do that?"

"It wasn't hard, he just promised something I wanted to try. That's why we experiment, to figure out what we like."

"Oh, well, that'd be all then. Thank you, Raven."

He turned, ready to leave, and to finally muster up the will to ask Starfire.

"Oh, and Robin?" Raven stopped him.

"Um, yes?"

"Make sure you're clean down there, please."


End file.
